Catheters are used to treat many different types of medical conditions and typically include an elongated shaft that is inserted into and through a passageway or lumen of the body. Catheters, and in particular intermittent catheters, are commonly used by those who suffer from various abnormalities of the urinary system, such as urinary incontinence. With the advent of intermittent catheters, individuals with urinary system abnormalities can self-insert and self-remove intermittent catheters several times a day. Such catheters typically include a shaft made from non-biodegradable polymeric materials, such as non-biodegradable thermoplastics. One drawback associated with such non-biodegradable catheters is that they typically, while intended for disposal, are not eco-friendly in that the non-biodegradable materials of the catheter may take several years to degrade.
Individuals who use intermittent catheters to drain their bladders several times a day often use such catheters at home and in public restrooms. Intermittent catheterization involves inserting the elongated shaft of the catheter through the urethra and into the bladder. The urine in the bladder is drained from the bladder through the catheter and into a collection bag. After the bladder has been drained, the catheter is disposed of in a waste container. Oftentimes, especially in a public restroom, it is difficult to find a suitable waste container to dispose of the catheter, and if the individual has to carry the catheter some distance to a waste container, there may be some risk of leakage or spillage of bodily fluids. Additionally, the individual, especially in a public restroom, may be uncomfortable or too embarrassed with carrying a used catheter to the waste container. In such situations, the individual may attempt to dispose of the catheter by flushing it down the toilet. For anatomical reasons urinary catheters used by males are substantially longer than those used by females. An intermittent urinary catheter for an adult male can be as long as 40 cm. Flushing such catheters down the toilet can cause major plumbing problems, such as clogging. Because the catheters are non-degradable, flushing male or female urinary catheters down the toilet also raises environmental concerns.
The present disclosure provides catheters that allow for a convenient, discreet and eco-friendly way of disposing of used catheters and catheter assemblies.